2035 Olympics - Light Team - Battltrap
Shores of the Norwegian Fjords - Europe Large outcroppings of rock stretch out into the Barents Sea, making numerous hiding places for ships, military bases, and Cybertronians. Out here, it is very easy to hide and very hard to find someone hiding. Every now and then fog drapes over, making the area dark and mysterious. The fjords are amazing and a beauty to behold. Slartybartfast would be proud. However they have recently been used to dispose of certain aging oil rigs. And so, in an effort to speed up the destruction of these former glories of the North Sea the Norwegian government has leased a demolition yard being used to dismantle a few to the Olympics. a new addition to the yard sits, dominating the area between two partially demolished platforms. The land beside the waters the platforms sit on have been cleared, allowing for destruction both on the oil rigs and on land. Daniel arrives in his exo suit, transforming from it's howering mode to robot mode as he comes into land, waiting on his dad to arrive so they can kick Decepticon tail. As he spots the oil rigs he comments to his radio, "Hey dad, did you bring your yellow helmet? We might need you to wear the thing it seems." Daniels hovering exo vehicle transforms into its robot mode. Salamander Omnisuit eventually jogs up from the shuttle nearby, the exo's helm canting to set its optics on Danny. It can't quite convey Spike's expression. "Nostalgic. But I don't think I'll need a hardhat, already got one. You ready for this? Did you /actually/ train?" he asks skeptically. "They actually pair us up with /humans/? Tch, and I thought I would actually be fighting someone worthy." Scorn sneers from where she stands on the rig's platform, sniffing haughtily and crossing arms. Yellow gaze peers to her partner for the fight and quirks a brow. "I can't say we've had the pleasure, but I hope you're ready to do this. I'd be sorely disappointed to actually lose against these pesky organics." Getting outrun and beaten by an EDC human may of been an upset for the first round match, but it doesn't seem to have upset Battletrap's fighting spirit any. It would take something a lot bigger than what most people could muster to ever do that, that Duocon of questionable mental stability just enjoys a good fight too much to be kept down for long. Though when Scorn mentions loosing to them, he does snort softly as he lands next to her. His first opponent was at least a highly skilled and trained soldier! These two? Pff. "Just remember, they're squishy on the inside. Try not to get any of it on you. Unless you're into that sort of thing." Blot is sitting in one of the demolished platforms, idly pulling off bits and pieces of metal from it to gnaw at it slowly. When he see's that all four particpants are there the Terrorcon makes his way out of it, gnawing on it slowly, "Blot made someone angry again.. must Ref." He looks from one group, then to the other and rumbles out a low growl, "You know rules.. no cheating.. beat each other up till one side down." He waves a clawed hand before he wanders back into the oilrig and finds a seat again, "Fight and stuff already." "Maybe a little." Scorn smiles wickedly to Battletrap and looks to their opponents, grinning wide when the tossup lands in their favor. "Well then, ladies first. The red one's mine." And with that Scorn springs forward, cackling as she closes the gap between her and Spike. "Let's see what you're made of, human! I'm eager to have a little snack during this fight!" Surprisingly she isn't in her mantis form yet, instead wanting to try out a little something she just picked up. Closing the distance between them, Scorn leaps at the last minute over the suit, twists mid-air, and lands behind him. She aims to strike palm at the armor there and, if she connects, follow up with a flurry of strikes with sharp fingers against the weak points in the metal. Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scorn misses Salamander Omnisuit with her Crystalocution attack! "Well at least someone has some taste. This place kinda reminds me of home." The old wrecks of rigs and oil machines could bear a resemblance to the battered locations on cybertron, if one really thought about it. Or didn't think about it. It's hard to tell which is which with the Duocon. Being a bully at his core, naturally Battletrap gravitates towards the smaller of their opponents. Even if itsn't by much. "Let's get this thing rolling!" Abruptly he transforms, and a helicopter flies off amongst the towering wreckage. Except there's -also- a truck that drives forward, deploying a couple of laser guns and opening fire on the younger Witwickey ... Wait, there's one of him? With two parts? This is going to be confusing. Battletrap folds down and then defies logic by splitting apart, one part taking off as a helicopter and the other driving off as... just a truck of some kind. Combat: Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV strikes Exo Suit with its Look he's taking of -- PSYCH! I'm still here on the ground too! (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. As his dad finally runs up the hill (running? The old man really needs a better exosuit), Daniel replies, "Halo 18 counts right? I mean the XBox Real is one heck of a simulator." He does his pre-combat checks, and then is ready to go. And a good thing too, since the Decepticons get the jump on attacking. And despite knowing the little duocon trick, Daniel gets caught looking at the wrong partner, getting shot by the trucks lasers. The exo suit staggers back a couple of steps. Hitting some buttons within, Daniel shifts his exo back to it's more maneuverable hover mode, and proceeds to shoot into the air after the aerial member of the Duocon. "Here, why don't you join the party" After transforming, Daniel fires off a series of missiles at both parts of the Duocon. Daniels exo suit transforms to its hovering vehicle mode. Combat: Exo Rider sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Exo Rider strikes Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV with his Advanced Silly String Missile attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV 's Agility. (Crippled) "Sure Danny," Spike sighs, then jerks in suprise at the mantis femme coming at him, or rather, behind him, twisting to spring out of the way. Her knife-like fingers graze a bit of red paint off. "Hoho! I know it's a fine suit but kindly keep your hands /off/, ma'am, I'm married." He levels his gun-mounted arm around and aims to pepper Scorn's front with a barrage of flashing lead. Combat: Salamander Omnisuit sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Salamander Omnisuit strikes Scorn with his Laser attack! "Who says I'm not joining?", Battletrap's voice retorts from the chopper as the human gives chase, and it abruptly 180s mid-air to face him. Because helicopters can do that. On the ground the other half keeps driving, using its off-road might to climb up one of the piles of scrap, for whatever reason. It's best not to think too logically when you're dealing with Duocons. Just as its about to fire the silly string rocket hits his nosecone, gunking up the laser gun there and causing it to backfire minorly. Some of the string splatters to get in the intakes to his rotor engine, but other than a sputter as it gets sticky it's not enough to tangle it up when the gooy string starts to just pull apart. "Oh come on. The other human at least had -real- weapons." It's a face-off in the air! Or not, as the SUV reachs the 'peak' of the pile of junk, takes aim with the rocket launcher appearing over its roof, and firing off a shot once the targetting scan has a lock on the hover mode exo. That's the problem with these/this guy. You never know which direction the next attack is coming from! Combat: Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV strikes Exo Rider with its It's just a truck... a truck with a ROCKET LAUNCHER attack! -2 Combat: You took 6 damage. So much for that. Scorn hisses nastily when Spike manages to dodge at the last second only to face her and litter her front with laserfire. "Ergh, annoying little /germ/!" She screeches and shifts to her altmode, rearing up to tower over Spike with sickles flexing as a chuckle rolls from her. "You think that bothers me? Heh, I'm a professional homewrecker, dear." And with that she rushes him again, only this time she goes for a full out assault and swings blades wide to slice deep into the front of his suit. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Salamander Omnisuit with her Acid Edged Blades attack! -1 The curse of dealing with the Duocon is he's almost facing two opponents. Thankfully Daniel has armaments to go around. And they are real weapons. And with that Daniel backs of the jet, letting the exocraft virtually plummet and spin in the air till it's pointing at the jeep below. Which is probably why the front of his exo hover craft thingy-mi-bob gets blasted with a rocket. Well two can play at that game. "Here tell me if this feels real to you Decepticreep." And Daniel squeeshes the trigger to fire several rockets directly at the jeep below. After firing them he takes his craft off towards the intact oil rig, aiming to lose the counterattack in the pylons supporting the thing. Combat: Exo Rider sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Exo Rider strikes Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV with his All-Purpose Trick Rockets attack! Combat: Exo Rider 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV . Salamander Omnisuit isn't rightly sure what to say to that! But he doesn't have much time to speak anyhow, with Scorn's scythes digging hard into his chest armor. The red metal buckles and sparks, forcing Spike to suck in his stomach to avoid getting impaled. Grabbing a scythe's non-sharp edge, he pushes free and staggers backwards, a bright orange blade of hard-light sliding from one arm. The blade comes around to slash up at Scorn's neck, if he's lucky. <> he comms Danny. Combat: Salamander Omnisuit strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his OmniSLASH attack! The SUV starts backing down the junk slope a bit as the exo turns towards it now. Rockets nail the pile, sending up clouds of smoke as the explosion's debris slams into the truck several times. Then it charges back up and off the top of the pile, jumping -over- Daniel to reunit with its other half. Literally, as Battletrap spins out of the move in robot mode. Good thing Decepticons can fly. Not that he's really staying airborn, instead attempting to stomp Daniel out of the air and back to the ground. The helicopter lands on top of the pickup in a way that should crush it, but instead the two lock together and rise up to unfold into a strange robot from their algamated parts -- Battletrap the Duocon! Combat: Battletrap sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battletrap misses Exo Rider with its Going Down! (Kick) attack! Robotic Praying Mantis cackles wickedly as blades sink in, the femme leaning in a little to flick little dagger tongue at him tauntingly. "It's a shame these damned rules won't let me kill you, little human. I bet you taste delicious." But Spike pushes her away before she can go on and actually lashes out with blade of his own that opens up a few lines in her neck and makes her shriek while skittering back. "Ngh.." She grunts, holding flat of her blade to the wound that pours down her front. "You'll regret that!" Scorn growls and snaps head forward with jaws parting wide to launch a sticky gob of burning acid at his optical sensors. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Salamander Omnisuit with her Corrosive Spit attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Salamander Omnisuit 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Blot pokes his head back out of the oilrig to check on the fight... does a head count ONe... Two... Three.. Four.. and blahs "Four still? You are all lazy.. work harder.. kill someone already!." And as two become one, nobody better be playing the old Spice Girls sohng. Daniel manages to jink to the side and avoid Battletrap, who hopefully has a nice and unsafe landing. Turning 180 degrees while still moving (hover craft baby, turn on a dime), Daniel switches weapons and fires again at the Deecepticon. "Nice footwork there. You tapdance too by any chance?" Such witty banter huh. As he fires he also radios his dad, "Looks like I'm having more luck with this split personality monkey than you are with the insect there. Let me know if you need a hand. Or, you know, some raid." Combat: Exo Rider strikes Battletrap with his Sparklers Shot In Your Face! (Disruptor) attack! "Bahh, I'd just get a bone wedged in your slimy craw," Spike barks, holding his glowing blade vertical. The nondescript visage of his helmet actually manages to look surprised when Scorn slings a glob of acid right at it. Not good. His HUD begins to malfunction as acid eats away at the electrical components that deal with vision, and he tries to wipe it off with little success. "Sunnuva-! You almost made me curse!" he snaps at Scorn, then snaps his suit's digits. They spark, as if igniting something with flint, and his entire suit ripples with flames that don't seem to harm him. His torch crackles to life as he sends a stream of white-hot fire in Scorn's direction. Or where he /thinks/ Scorn is, seeing as he's blinded. "You wanna' trade? Be my guest," he says to Danny. Combat: Salamander Omnisuit sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Salamander Omnisuit strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Plasma Torch attack! Battletrap hits the ground loudly, the energy shots pewpewpewing against him as he stands back up. "They keep giving us the annoying opponents. It's like someone's trying to piss us off." He glares at Daniel, raising his arm as the launcher mounted on it like a cannon clicks as if loading. "Fire in the hole!" The shout is the only warning his partner gets before he abruptly turns and fires the loaded missiles at Spike instead! Hopefully that will take some of the heat off of Scorn. So to speak. Combat: Battletrap strikes Salamander Omnisuit with its Double-Barreled Missile Launcher attack! Robotic Praying Mantis snorts softly to herself at his remark on cursing. "Tch, afraid of cursing? It's a wonder you could even procreate." Oh, burn. ..Well actually no, she'll be the one burning. Antennas flick up at the sight of fire engulfing Spike's suit, some sort of Insecticon subconcious bubbling to the surface as she looks nervous and attempts to dive out of the way. But Spike's aim is dead on and Scorn lights up in an inferno, the searing pain making her scream out and stumble around before falling off the platform into the nearby water to douse herself. It's only a few moments before she surfaces again, looking singed and pissed off while dredging herself back to the beach. "Rrgh, I just got this paintjob!" She roars furiously, wanting to run Spike right through. But Battletrap takes over for now and leaves her with Daniel, who she immediately bolts for and tries to leap upon so she can bite into his suit and wolf down a few mouthfuls of metal. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Exo Rider with her Kiss of Death attack! Well this is a team match, though there really should be rules about tagging opponents, like you shouldn't get to do it unless you're human. Next thing he knows some giant preying mantis is trying to make out with him. "Hey, no thanks, my mom warned me about making out with strange girls, you know, cooties and all that." And Daniel jinks his hover craft out of the way of the mantis. Boosting his exo into the air, Daniel spins it so while still heading up, it's pointed back down at the Duocon. "HEY! Hands OFF my dad!" As he first off a series of paint bombs (yes, you read that correct, paint bombs) that are aimed to mark the target in very distinctive paintwork. Combat: Exo Rider strikes Battletrap with his Magnetic Paint Bomb attack! -1 Combat: That attack has locked on Battletrap. (LOCKON) Combat: Secondary Damage! Salamander Omnisuit is actually pretty offended by that. "Bitch!" he spits, then cringes, as if some god will come down and smite him. Battletraps missiles slam hard into his side, ripping up more armor until his actual squishy body is exposed. He whirls around, suit still smoldering, and glares at the offender. Danny's markers make things a lot easier with his malfunctioning HUD, and he slings another volley of blazing plasma at the duocon. Combat: Salamander Omnisuit strikes Battletrap with his Blazing Salamander! attack! Blot stops munching metal as he see's the double strike on Battletrap, his mind going over waht he was told.. slowly, but surely before he snarls out, "Coward! Rule-breaker! Old man broke rules, old man team disqualified!" He wades his way out of the oilrig, "Battlemouth, Buglady winners!" Battletrap gets hit with ... paint? Now he looks like someone's sloppy kitbash paint job. Completely ignorant of the magnetic effect in the paint, he turns in the direction it came from. "I thought you said you had real weapons, you little brat! That didn't even--" And then Spike uses plasma to set him on fire. Via setting the paint on fire. "--WHAT THE FRAG?!" He flails his arms a bit as he runs in a few circles. "There's burning paint in crevasses I didn't even know I had!" Followed by a -whud- as he runs into an old framework. And it falls over on top of him. He's a bit busy with that to realize the humans got called on doubling up on him. "... ow ..." High in the air, having painted the target for his dad, Daniel is rather shocked to see Spike fire right away. Well talk about going off prematurely. "Erm... dad, I think you should have read the rules, I'm betting that..." And then there it is, the DQ, and victory goes to the Cons. But hey, Battletrap just demolished part of an old oil rig, so at least some good came out of here. And that magnetic paint is a nightmare to get off (even for med techs, it's designed that way). "Don't flatter yourself, dear, you're not my type." Scorn sneers and clicks mandibles at him as she fails to get a bite in and he retreats, only to fire upon Battletrap with Spike and rouse Blot into action. The decision to disqualify them both has the mantis howling with wicked laughter. "Ha! You humans really are dumb if you forgot the rules!" She shifts back and flashes them a mocking smile. "Too bad, I really wanted to see this to the end and watch you both fall." A loud crash in the background draws her attention after and she rolls optics. "Battletrap, quit fooling around and accept your victory with some dignity!" Salamander Omnisuit pauses, torch still burning. It goes out when Blot barks at him about rules and such. "Huh... Oh, right..." he trails off lamely, shoulders drooping. "I... guess I forgot. Uhm." Well, now Daniel has all of the reason in the world to be angry with him! He just leers at Scorn, not that she could catch much of it from his wrecked acid-slagged helmet. It takes a moment before Battletrap is able to use his strength to lift the wreckage off himself. Visor blinks a few times. "... We won?" Pause. "Aaaaw, I missed it now?" Throws the pile of scrap away. At least it falling on him smother out the fire. He just looks like a mess because of the paint. He looks around. "... Can we still blow the place up?", he asks, hopefully. Blot starts padding off, "Go ahead...Am not responsible anymore.." Standing up straight, Scorn shifts back into sexy robot mode. <'EDC'> Major Velum says, "Spike, what the hell was that all about!" <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "I..." <'EDC'> Major Velum says, "And you both had them on the ropes, too." <'EDC'> Daniel Witwicky says, "I wouldn't go that far. We certainly were holding out own at least." <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "I got a bit turned around there. Sorry, ma'am." <'EDC'> Major Velum says, "Eh, don't worry about it. Though you owe me a hundred bucks for that loss." <'EDC'> Maj. Spike Witwicky says, "Yes ma'am."